In the field of driver devices for luminaire applications, it is known to use multiple drivers which are individually accessible via a communication network, wherein a standard like DMX can be used to control each of the drivers separately. Since each driver has a minimum dimming level, the overall output of the luminaire is limited to the dimming level of each of the drivers if all drivers are activated. It is possible to achieve a lower power level of the luminaire by turning certain drivers off so that merely a few drivers provide electrical power to the luminaire. In this case, the total dimming level is reduced to a level below the dimming level of each of the drivers.
To set an individual power level by each of the drivers within the luminaire and to switch certain drivers off in order to achieve a lower total dimming level, each of the drivers of the luminaire are usually controlled by a central control unit individually so that the technical effort for reducing the overall dimming level is increased.
From US 2013/0038219 A1 a dimmable lighting device is known, wherein a plurality of LEDs are controlled by an internal controller and switched selectively on and off in order to reduce the level of emitted light. The disadvantage of this lighting device is that a separate controller is necessary to control the LEDs and that each LED is not dimmable so that the total dimming level of the lighting device is limited to the light emitted by at least one LED.
WO 2012/137092 A1 discloses a device and a method for dynamic load control in lighting systems, wherein a power consumption of at least one group of a plurality of groups of lighting devices is controlled, wherein each group comprises change range indicating values, by which energy consumption of the respective group can be changed.